


Returning to Venice

by Bacner



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, Gen, Italy, Michelle Jones - Freeform, Peter Parker - Freeform, Romance, S.H.I.E.L.D., Spider-Man - Freeform, Stark Industries, Venice, a Parker-Jones baby in the making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 18:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19481182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/pseuds/Bacner
Summary: In the future, Peter and MJ return to Venice. And again, it's a working holiday.





	Returning to Venice

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: all characters here belong to Marvel.

…The next time Peter revisited Venice, it was mid-summer once more, and it was evening. A mid-summer evening is a long, drawn, stretched-out affair as the sun gradually fades from the sky and the sky itself darkens from various shades of red- and raspberry-tinged green, turquoise and blue into black. A line of clouds were coming from south-west, promising to spoil the spectacle, but Peter wasn’t worried: according to EDITH, good weather was going to hold for several more days at least…provided that Morgan wasn’t messing with it, of course. Tony’s daughter…Peter knew that she was family on many levels, (and the feeling was reciprocated), but she was also a handful, and, honestly? Peter was about ready to start having his own children rather than looking after Tony’s own-

“Agent Jones reporting for duty!”

Peter jumped, twisted in mid-air, landed and gave MJ a look. Michelle Jones-Parker, gave him a look right back. For several moments, they just stared at each other in indignation of one sort or another, and then Peter just shifted, sat back down, and with a sweep of his arm suggested that MJ joined him and enjoyed the view.

“You know, you’re not fooling me,” MJ muttered as she sat next to her significant other. “You’re just like Mr. Stark was at this age – probably.”

“Did Morgan tell you this?” Peter muttered, as he let a pebble skip across a canal – this late in the evening there were no boats here, it was too narrow and crowded for casual tourists anyhow, and the locals had their boats already moored instead. “She’s wonderful, she really is, but lately she’s been really doing her best to wind everyone up and everything.”

“Mmm,” Michelle dangled her feet in the water – something that she only when Peter was around and she could let her metaphorical hair down and be her vulnerable self. “Peter, you think that she’s planning to become a villain instead or just not handling the possibility of no longer being the youngest instead?”

Peter looked down at MJ’s waistline: so far, MJ was not showing, (and apparently she was more like Kara Palamas than Bobbi Morse, and would not show much until the very end), but the signs were there for anyone who knew how and where to look, and besides…

“I’m hoping to talk to her about that after we return from Europe,” he confessed, “and you’re feeling better.”

“I was just airsick-“

“You slept for 8 hours straight once we've landed-“

“Only because you let me-“

“I had S.H.I.E.L.D. tracker on me all the time,” Peter finished his point. “So far, there’s no sign of Hydra, so I’m completely unsure if they’re coming back globally for real, or it’s just some asshole who isn’t smart enough to utilize the octopus stencil properly yet.”

Michelle kept quiet some more. She skipped some pebbles some more. The sky kept on darkening, especially in the east, as evening was steadily replaced by night, and the approaching clouds from the south did not help. Light was fading, darkness was drawing in…but no one cared. Venice was a European city, not an American one, (no matter what some arrogant idiots claimed), but it still had plenty of night-time illumination…just not as much as NYC did – but no city could match NYC in the Parkers’ opinion, though Tokyo and Rio de Janeiro cut it very close. 

“Peter,” she said simply, “we have never regretted about interning at Stark Industries, or at Cybertek and S.H.I.E.L.D. But! And I’m saying this lovingly, but – I still think that Morgan is trying to be evil these days-“

“You’re probably right,” Peter confessed, “but, honestly? I just wanted to enjoy the Euro-trip of ours – no Brad, no Flash, no anyone else-“

“Excuse us!” some rather rough-looking characters approached the happily married couple coming out of the alleys’ darkness, “but are you two Americans are done-? There are people in need-“

Peter got onto his feet, feeling more cross than how he usually felt. “Are you people Hydra?” he glared at the speaker – for all of his easygoing manner, he genuinely did hate when someone interrupted his intimate moments with MJ, and when it was a complete stranger, that was the worst.

“No,” someone else muttered sullenly. A large knife blade glittered in the flickering illumination of a street light. Peter reached out, grabbed it, broke it in two and flung the pieces into the water, missing MJ by the proverbial mile, as the latter just stood there, doing her best to project that she was the more dangerous one out of the two. 

For several moments, there was just silence as everyone observed the departure and the sinking of the now-broken knife. “On the other hand,” the speaker now spoke in a much friendlier and less accented voice, “we just might know someone who knows about those Hydra people. Follow us?”

Peter and MJ exchanged looks between themselves and followed their new…acquaintances into the deepening Venetian night.

End?


End file.
